


happy

by justK



Series: finding my way [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Qian Kun, I mean, M/M, Not Betaed, Not a native English speaker, Oneshot, Porn With Feels, Porn without plot?, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Ten, bottom kun, go read who are you and home, it has a plot, just on a different work, just self-indulgent porn, kunten coz hell yeah, soft hours, this can be read independently tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: “happy?”“very. because i'm with you.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: finding my way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i may have.

“c'mon.” 

Ten arched his brow and his nose scrunched up unconsciously a little, but he didn't say anything and let himself be pulled out of the living room, where most of the members were asleep, and the few ones who weren't, like Yuta and Johnny, were so engaged in their conversations, they would've hardly paid attention. not that Ten cared, anyways, much less when there was Kun, looking angelic with his recently blonde dyed hair, one of those cozy hoodies Ten loved to see on him, a faint blush across his cheeks and nose and, god, did Ten want to ravish him good. so, Ten let himself be guided to their room, as a sailor bewitched by a mermaid in the depths of the sea. 

Ten was expecting Kun to be as quiet as always, to somehow lose his confidence once they had been behind closed doors. he definitely did not expect Kun to push him with all his might against the door, therefore, closing it behind them effectively. he let out a pained grunt as the impact had been quite strong, but before he could complain, he found Kun's lips on top of his own, kissing and licking and sucking in a bruising way. 

“ _what the fuck,_ Kun,” he articulated once Kun backed down to breathe, not worrying about honorifcs at all, they had come to see that calling each other only by name felt way more real, tangible, personal. 

“i'm happy,” his leader answered. “can't i be happy?” 

Ten blinked and smiled. he felt his heart beat faster, of course this would be the reason. he understood it fairly well, but what made him go weak, was the fact that Kun had waited till all their younger members were nestled comfortably on their beds or at least on the sofas, to share that vibrant happiness with him, in the best of ways. 

“of course you can be, baby,”, he answered and then let a feline smile escape his lips. “but who told you you were to take the lead tonight?” Kun stepped back a little, his confidence suddenly slipping away. “huh? you _beautiful thing_.” 

the oldest gulped and lowered his head. “Ten…” he whispered. 

“what is it, handsome?” Ten tilted his head to the side to have a better look at Kun. his hand flew to his chin to hold him still, still Kun didn't raise his stare. “look at me.” 

Kun did so. his eyes shook, whether anxiously or nervously, Ten didn't care, because his eyes were looking at him and Ten _loved_ it, he loved it when Kun would look at him, trusting him completely. 

_“make love to me?”_ Kun muttered under the moonlight. Ten's eyes got sharper. 

“ _fuck, yes,_ ” was his immediate response. 

Kun was pushed back gently until the back of his knees collided with the bed, then, Ten placed his right hand on his waist, his thumb caressing tenderly over the fabric of his hoodie. Ten's left hand went behind Kun's neck, so he could push him back even more, making him sit first, then, without removing his palm from the nape of his neck, as if taking care of his head the same way he would do with a baby to lay him down. Kun let himself be laid down, you could see his chest move up and down with each breath he took, anticipating. but Ten didn't assault him right away, instead, he hovered over him, looked at him, drinking in each and every detail, the same way an artist looks at the model to retain the image and then move on to work. 

“i'll worship you the way you deserved to be worshipped,” Ten said from the bottom of his heart. “you'll never want to be with anyone else.” 

“i already don't want to be with anyone else,” Kun said. “i'm so happy with you.” 

Ten smiled. 

“then i'll just drive us both mad in that feeling.” 

like that, he didn't lose any more time. he dived into Kun, taking, taking and taking more. taking off his clothes the gentlest way possible until all of Kun's perfect unmarked white skin was in sight. his breath made his skin bristle and Ten caressed it with his bare hands. 

“you are so beautiful,” commented Ten, taking a few seconds before sinking into his skin, a chaste kiss on Kun's mouth, honeyed and sweet, then another on the corner of his lips, tentative, then one on both cheeks and one on his nose. as a gift, he received a smile, the kind that characterised Kun so well, with his cute dimples on display that earned him a smile from Ten back, because if Kun was happy, _god_ , there was no reason why he wouldn't be.

then, he paraded down the line of his jaw, distributing kisses and small kitty licks that sent shivers down Kun's skin, the most sensitive area that he had managed to find up to that moment was just below his ear, near his pulse point, when he ran his tongue around, Kun's body seemed to vibrate. he lowered himself even more, daring to lightly bite the skin on his collarbones, drawing a sigh out of him. Kun wasn't quite vocal, so it was surprising that he was vocal in bed, but Ten still felt blessed like the first time, his senses and his ego wanted to be satisfied by those vocal vibrations, so he made up his mind to bite down hard on the skin on his neck, while his left hand massaged the tender skin of his hips hard but gently. Kun moaned loudly at the unexpected pain, but did not seem to have complained, Ten would rather dare to take it as an incentive, as Kun had liked it. so he spent another few minutes tracing his withish skin, biting and sucking until he left reddened marks that would most likely paint a pretty reddish violet on the canvas of his body the next day.

when he finished his last bite, he licked the irritated area to lessen the stabbing pain and took the opportunity to slide his hand over his abs. he felt Kun's skin rise under his fingers and a sigh get caught in his throat. he looked up. Kun was looking at him expectantly with both hands clasped on either side of his chest, as if he didn't know what to do. Ten then crawled up his body until he was back in front of his face, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Ten, please,” Kun spoke, his voice high-pitched, writhing under his hands, as if the touch burned him. “please, please, please,” he repeated like a mantra. “touch me, _please_.” 

“how can i deny when you asked so nicely?” 

he didn't waste a second sticking his tongue out and ravenously running over his chest, his right hand automatically finding its way to his other nipple.

“ah!” Kun exclaimed in a moan louder than the previous ones, but without being loud enough to be heard outside the room. his hands still hesitated not knowing where to position themselves, until Ten reached out with his free hand to pull them over his own hair, Kun's slender fingers immediately tangling in the fine strands, enjoying the warm, wet friction on his chest. “ah, please,” he begged again and this time accentuated his request with a thrust from his pelvis seeking friction, sighing as his hard member collided with Ten's hips.

“hmm,” he savored. “so impatient, baby,” Ten removed his right hand from his chest and traced it down the faint line of his abdomen to his boxers, stroking the bulge over the fabric of his underwear in such a delicate eagerness that it wasn't meant to bring pleasure, but it felt liberating nonetheless.

Kun sighed and fought his best not to move his hips, wanting to take only what Ten wanted to give him. “thank you,” he murmured. “thanks, thanks.” 

“so well-mannered,” the younger man appreciated moving down his body until he was in front of Kun's pelvis, he ran his fingers through the elastic of the underwear and that was enough indication for Kun to understand and raise his hips and Ten could slide the fabric down his legs to get rid of it. “how can i not give you what you want if you deserve the world?” he touched the red skin of his member only with his fingertip. “tell me, would you let me give you the world? give it to you the same way you give it to me?” 

“ah, _Ten_ ,” Kun squeezed the sheets between his fingers, visibly desperate. “please.” 

“will you let me make you explode with pleasure? i'll give you anything you want, edge you again and again until you cannot longer think straight, until i've given you my everything,” he hungrily stroked his thighs. “tell me, Kunnie, will you let me?” 

“ _god,_ _Ten_ , _yes!”_ he exclaimed, his eyes could be crystallised and it could not be known if it was because of how needy he felt or because of the words that Ten was saying to him, either way he looked precious and angelic, softening Ten's heart to the depths. “please give me everything, i want all of you.” 

and it wasn't like Ten could wait any longer anyway. he wrapped Kun's member between his fingers, the skin looked red to the fullest and to the touch it felt boiling.

“ _yes, yes, yes,_ ” Kun repeated in relief.

Ten smiled, but stopped. before continuing he got up from the bed and took something from a drawer, which Kun didn't get a chance to see, until he had it in front of him again. he uncapped the bottle of lube and generously bathed his fingers, returning to their previous position, he pushed Kun's thighs open with one hand, brushing his nails over the delicate skin, the hand with the lube made its way between his asscheeks and a finger circled his entry.

“hmm,” Ten purred. “i'm gonna make you feel so good, angel.”

and without further ado he took his member between his lips, running his tongue over the tip before venturing to take a little more and his finger thrust into his entrance, meeting only little resistance until it reached his knuckle. if the moan that had left Kun's beautiful lips was not heaven, then Ten would not believe in anything, he would build his own imaginations where the idea of Kun was everything and the only thing existing.

he pumped his head in time with his hand, hollowing his cheeks for a better sensation. Kun shifted somewhat desperately under his touch, one hand tangled tightly in the sheet and the other in his hair. when the slip of his finger felt more comfortable, he ventured to insert a second finger, Kun squeezed around it and Ten's mind spun until he felt dizzy at the thought of Kun around him. he scissored his fingers so he can get Kun used to the feeling, after all, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

“fuck, Teeeen,” Kun cursed and a somewhat hiss left his mouth. “ah, i can't anymore, plea-” his prayer was interrupted by Ten curling his fingers to massage that specific spot inside him which resulted in a gasp from Kun as he pushed himself away from him like reflex to the stimulation. “oh, no, no, _no_ ” he asked, moving his head from side to side, Ten watched him between his lashes still busy with sucking the life out of him. “no, Ten, i'm gonna cum. i don't want to, not yet.”

“c'mon baby,” Ten pulled away from his member somewhat reluctantly, still moving his fingers inside him. he ran his tongue over his lips, as if savouring and Kun bit his lip at the sight. “i know you can cum more than once for me,” he said moving closer to him. at some point Kun had stopped being completely reclined on the padding, holding, instead, on his elbows, his upper back and therefore his head were now separated from the mattress, making a little force with the abdomen and marking the barely present lines of his obliques that accentuated his waist driving Ten crazy.

he slammed his lips against Kun's, now sharing a dirtier, needy, rushed, tongue kiss here and there, a bite that Kun gave him that Ten was definitely not expecting and that caused him a pleasant pain. without warning, and perhaps in revenge, he inserted a third finger and curled them all at the same time to repeatedly strike against his prostate.

“ah!” Kun threw his head back, letting it hang on his shoulders and exposing his neck, Ten shamelessly ran his tongue over his Adam's apple, also biting his already reddened skin, now savoring the slight salty touch that predominated on Kun's body, as if it was the sweetest thing, the best nectar he had ever tasted. to be covered in a light and very attractive layer of sweat that made his white skin glow in all the right places. “Ten!” Ten continued his ministrations, completely devoted, even when he began to notice how Kun's legs were shaking a little. “please,” Kun returned his head to the front, barely opening his eyes to reveal a hungry gleam flashing in them. “i'm- i'm going to- ah!” 

he was never able to finish his sentence because his white liquid charge shot up, attractively painting his abdomen in strips that looked like sloppy brush strokes. his body trembled between Ten's hands and his torso fell exhausted on the covers, little spasms moved his body and his chest rose and fell in an accelerated sway.

“i'm never going to get tired of telling you how perfect you are,” Ten said, cradling his face in his lube-free left hand, framing his face to admire his post-orgasm glow. he placed a soft kiss on Kun's lips and stood up.

“wait!” Kun exclaimed looking scared.

“i'm not going anywhere, baby boy,” Ten smiled at him while wiping his own hand with a tissue that he later tossed in the trash can. “i'm just taking off my clothes.” 

Kun visibly relaxed and leaned his head back on the comfortable pillow, appreciating the little show Ten provided him by taking off his clothes. the latter laughed.

“like what you see?” annoying, as only Ten can be. 

“very,” Kun admitted, nodding frantically and licking his lower lip. “come to me, _Tennie_!” he asked in a tender eagerness, making grabby hands at him. Ten just finished stepping out of his boxers and immediately after covered Kun's body with his. “let me mark you too, please, Ten,” he requested placing his hands on Ten's neck.

“whatever you like, handsome,” and without further ado, Kun lunged at him, tackling him on the bed, fitting his teeth all over the surface he could cover, in a way a little rougher and more careless than Ten, as if Ten's childish ways had suddenly taken over him, but Ten didn't find it in himself to complain, rather he enjoyed that innocent rudeness that was rarely seen on his leader. “Kun," it was Ten's turn to meow as Kun grabbed his earlobe between his teeth. “ _i'm going to ruin you_.” 

he put both hands on Kun's shoulders and pushed him back to his initial position, turning them. his hands flew to his thighs to open them and admire his body, Kun blushed completely and covered his face with his hands and he closed his legs, leaving Ten trapped between them.

“don't hide,” he asked gently, massaging his waist. “you are perfect.” 

Ten arched his back just a little so he could reach out his arm back and take a silver wrap between his fingers, he was about to open it when a hand from Kun stopped him.

“no,” he asked, his big eyes wide, looking like a perfect doll. “don't use it,” he shook his head. “i asked you to make love to me, i want to feel you.” 

a chill ran through Ten, from head to toe and his dick jumped at the idea. he quickly complied with his request and dropped the condom where he had taken it, instead opening the bottle of lube to moisten his member and approaching Kun, holding onto his left hand, his right using it to guide his member to his entrance, he felt as Kun instinctively held his breath.

“relax for me baby, please,” Kun nodded and fell back onto the sheets, one arm at his head and the other cradling his abdomen.

the head entered with some resistance and Kun did not feel it at all annoying, perhaps foreign because it was the first time they did it with no protection, it was when the rest of Ten's member managed to enter, until his pelvis collided with Kun's butt, that Kun felt a certain discomfort, a stretching that he didn't find unpleasant making him feel a little more alive.

“Ten,” he sighed, the aforementioned dropped onto his elbows to get closer to Kun without crushing him with his weight, not daring to move yet. Kun wedged his fingertips and barely long nails into the skin of his back in a somewhat lost hug. “oh my god," he exclaimed in a whisper, just for Ten to hear. “i- it feels so good, you feel so good.” 

Kun pushed Ten down his lower back with his calves, signaling him to move, and who was Ten to deny? he did his duty by throwing his hips back until only his head was inside and then he pushed them back in, sending Kun forward with the force of his first thrust. it didn't take long for him to find a comfortable swing for both, not too rough or strong as if it were a fuck without feelings, but not so slow or delicate that it was torturous for neither, no, but an intermediate, pleasant rhythm, just as it should be, allowing himself to feel every inch of his walls, letting Kun feel every drag of his member inside him and the pleasurable pressure on his most sensitive point.

Kun's head danced back and forth on the pillow, enjoying himself, his hands anchoring Ten's body in any way possible, squeezing his shoulders, fitting the tips of his fingers into his shoulder blades, hiding his face at the junction of his neck and shoulder, hugging Ten's waist with his white legs. for his part, Ten dropped all his weight onto his left forearm, needing to squeeze the soft skin of Kun's waist with his other hand to anchor himself to reality. their foreheads touched slightly, their eyes met halfway like their bodies and the connection they felt at that moment was infinite.

“ah,” Kun breathed, struggling to find his voice. “ _Ten, Ten, Ten_ ,” he sang in the most beautiful tone of voice Ten had ever heard him use. “i love you so much.” 

“i love you too, Kun,” he replied, broken by his movements. “so incredibly much,” he released Kun's waist and moved his hand to find Kun's resting on the pillow, next to his head, entwined them and applied force on them to be able to support himself as he stopped using his left forearm to support himself. his left hand traveled to Kun's left thigh to wrap it and find an anchor that would allow him to thrust better, constantly abusing Kun's prostate. Kun's eyes traveled to the back of his head, he could still feel some of the pleasure from his previous orgasm and he felt so deliciously sensitive, from both the accumulated physical and emotional stimulation, that a couple of tears made their way down his cheeks. “Kun…” spoke Ten without receiving an answer. “Kun, look at me, tell me you're okay.” 

Kun obeyed, with crystallised eyes and the most destroyed expression in the world, he fixed his gaze on him. “i am, i am _so_ good. it feels amazing and i love you so much,” he let out a long groan. “i am so close.” 

“cum for me, angel,” Ten whispered without stopping his movements, looking at him intently. “my beautiful baby,” Kun didn't need to be told twice, with a particular twist of his hips Kun clung to his shoulders with all his life, looking at him between his lashes while his body trembled deliciously. “that's it, sun.” 

Ten fucked him through his orgasm, slowing down to lengthen it and not overstimulate him so much, drinking every detail of it, the wrinkles on his forehead all scrunched up in pleasure, his lips parted, the rhythm of his breathing.

“oh, Ten,” he finally sighed, placing his hands on the back of Ten's neck to bring him down to his level and bring their lips together in a sweet kiss. they parted just a couple of seconds later and Ten kissed his cheeks still wet with tears. “cum for me, Ten, please,” Kun begged, shaking his butt to encourage him to keep moving. “i can take it.” 

and well, we already know that Ten can not deny him anything. he returned to his swing, this time a little faster, more erratic, Kun licked the skin of his neck, collecting the beads of sweat that dripped down, that and a clench from his ass and Ten was positively cumming inside him, painting his walls in white. a growl left his throat and he paused still inside him to catch his breath. he then raised his head once he felt calm to find Kun smiling at him, looking like a satisfied child.

“hi,” Kun said. 

“hi,” Ten answered and gave a small, brief, cute, eskimo kiss. 

“happy?” Kun asked, caressing Ten's back, who was still seated deep inside him. 

Ten nodded. “very. _because i'm with you_.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is just self-indulgent porn with no plot when read separately, but it's somewhat part of home, if you haven read it it's on my profile and part of this series. enjoy :)


End file.
